bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Henry Stein
- główny protagonista w grze Bendy and the Ink Machine. Podczas rozgrywki gracz wciela się Henry'ego i obserwuje wszystko z jego perspektywy. Towarzystwo postaci nie dostarcza jednak zbyt wielu informacji. Wiadomo, że pracował jako animator w wytwórni kreskówek Sillyvision i miał w Joey Drew Studios swoje własne stanowisko pracy. Praca nie spełniała jednak jego oczekiwań, Henry czuł się wykorzystywany i niedoceniany, narzekał na brak czasu. Opuścił studio z myślą, że już nigdy tam nie wróci. Wbrew swoim przypuszczeniom, po wielu latach ponownie odwiedził stare studio, zaciekawiony listem od Joey'go Drewa. Pracodawca napisał mu, że jest tu coś, co musi mu pokazać. Wkrótce okazało się, że odkąd Henry odszedł, to miejsce zmieniło się nie do poznania, a pewne mroczne sekrety zdołały wyjść na jaw. Kiedy jego życiu zaczęło zagrażać niebezpieczeństwo, usiłował uciec z budynku, jednak zapadnięcie się framentu parteru sprawiło, że został uwięziony w podziemiu. Teraz próbuje wrócić w jednym kawałku na powierzchnię. Osobowość Henry opuszcza studio z myślą, że już nigdy tu nie wróci. Jedynym powodem, dla którego zmienia zdanie, jest jego własna ciekawość. Zaintrygowany listem Joey'ego, ochoczo przeszukuje kolejne pomieszczenia w studiu, nie przejmując się napotykanymi na drodze utrudnieniami i paranormalnymi sytuacjami. Odwaga Henry'ego jest wręcz godna podziwu. Nawet w skrajnie ciężkich sytuacjach potrafi zachować zimną krew. Zawsze myśli racjonalnie, nie daje się ponieść emocjom. Wytrwały i zaradny, nie rozpacza nad swoim losem tylko próbuje znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Ograniczając się niemalże do tej jednej czynności, czasem wydaje się być trochę nieczuły. Nie okazuje współczucia ofiarom dziwnego incydentu, bez wahania zabija atramentowe istoty. W stosunku do Borisa zachowuje się jednak bardzo życzliwie, sprawia nawet wrażenie, że traktuje go jak starego, dobrego przyjaciela. Stara się być optymistą, natłok pracy usprawiedliwia stwierdzeniem, że „ktoś to musi robić", cieszy się na myśl o swojej nowej postaci. Nie złości się na Borisa, gdy straszy go dla żartu, a porwanie jego sojusznika przez "Alice" nie powstrzymuje go przed graniem w gry w Magazynie 9. Wydaje się być ciekawy zmian w studiu i co jakiś czas rzuca uwagi na ten temat. Jedyny moment, w którym traci pogodę ducha, to ten, gdy widzi "Borisa". Cytaty Rozdział 1, dialogi Rozdział 2, dialogi Rozdział 3, nagranie Oryginał (kaseta): Tłumaczenie (kaseta): Rozdział 5, dialogi Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Ciekawostki * W lustrze, które jest w Schronie, nie widać odbicia Henry'ego * Prawdopodobnie to Henry wymyślił Borisa: ** Ma do niego pozytywne nastawienie, chociaż "Bendy" wydaje się być wystarczającym dowodem na to, że stwory w Joey Drew Studios pod względem zachowania w ogóle nie przypominają przyjaznych bohaterów kreskówek dla dzieci ** W kasecie wspomina o "swojej nowej postaci, którą ludzie pokochają" * Szkło użyte w Rozdziale 1 pokazuje na biurku Henry'ego napis "Tu się narodził". Sugerując się podobizną Bendy'ego na biurku, można stwierdzić, że to Henry go wymyślił * W trailerze Rozdziału 5 słychać jego rozmowę z Allison. Podczas niej stwierdza, że "Bendy" ma coś, czego on potrzebuje. * Twórcy udostępnili trzy nagrania z głosem Henry'ego: Pierwsze nagranie (oryginał) "If anyone finds this, my name is Henry and I'm trapped far below Joey Drew Studios - a man I used to work to. This crazy things happening down here. Monsters, Demons, Angels. And I'm right now to holding as a prisoner. I don't know how to get out of here, but there's more, there's a secret hidden in the shadows. I-I'm just feeling I've being watched. There is something in work here. If anyone finds this, you must know *disturb* hold on *disturb* they are going back" (tłumaczenie) Jeśli to znalazłeś, pozwól, że się przedstawię. Mam na imię Henry. Ugrzęzłem w czeluściach Studia Joey'ego Drewa - człowieka, dla któregoś niegdyś pracowałem. Dziwne rzeczy się tu dzieją. Są Potwory, Demony, a nawet Anioły. Czuję się tu jakbym był w więzieniu. Nie mam jak stąd uciec, ale wiedz, że to nie wszystko. W cieniu czai się coś więcej. Chy-chyba mnie obserwuje. Nie jestem tutaj sam. Znalazco, musisz wiedzieć, że... *zakłócenia* ...o nie... *zakłócenia* ...idą tu z powrotem" Drugie nagranie (oryginał) It's me, It's Henry. It's been a while since I last recorded. Mostly with many my days doing, passing the time is best I can. I heard my captors arguing today. Seems they still don't know what to make me. I guess that makes sense. 'Cuz I don't know what's made them mad at me then. In times like this, I wish Boris was still with me. Insane what's the worst. He was the good friend I have. I missed him. I just couldn't save him. But I promise: I'll get out the studio. If it's the last thing I do. (tłumaczenie) To ja, Henry. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatnio nagrywałem. Przez te wszystkie dni staram się wykorzystywać czas w jak najlepszy sposób. Dziś udało mi się podsłuchać moich oprawców. Wygląda na to, że wciąż nie wiedzą, co ze mną zrobić. Właściwie, to się im nie dziwię. Nawet nie wiem, co takiego zrobiłem, że są teraz na mnie źli. W takich chwilach jak te, chciałbym, żeby Boris nadal był przy mnie. Był moim dobrym przyjacielem. Brakuje mi go. A ja po prostu nie potrafiłem go uratować. Ale obiecuję: wydostanę się z tego studia. Nawet jeśli to będzie ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobię. Trzecie nagranie (oryginał) This may be my last chance to record a message. I'm pretty sure he saw me talking into this thing. He probably won't let me keep it. There's not much left to say except Linda, I miss you and I love you so much. Coming back to this old place, well, how of reminds me of how much I've gained. I feel like there's so many questions that need answering, so many things that don't make any sense. If anyone hears this, if you make it out, don't ever return, because the ink demon will find you. (tłumaczenie) Być może to moja ostatnia okazja żeby cokolwiek nagrać. Jestem całkowicie pewien, że widział mnie, jak gadałem do tego czegoś. Prawdopodobnie nie pozwoli mi tego zatrzymać. Nie zostało mi zbyt wiele do pozwiedzania, wliczając w to Lindę, kocham cię i tęsknię za tobą. Powrót do tego miejsca, cóż, przypomniał mi jak wiele zyskałem. Czuję jakby było tu mnóstwo pytań, które potrzebują odpowiedzi, tak wiele rzeczy które nie mają sensu. Jeżeli ktokolwiek tego słucha, jeżeli to rozumiesz, to nawet nie wracaj, bo atramentowy demon cię znajdzie. Galeria en:Henry Stein Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rozdział 5 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Małżenistwa